


Let's Get This Over With

by blissfall



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gore, gone wrong au kinda but darker ending, steven dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfall/pseuds/blissfall
Summary: In his final moments.
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe & Steven Universe, Spinel & Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Let's Get This Over With

Steven’s gem half, his hot pink glow illuminating the area surrounding him and his human half. He stared at his counterpart, unable to feel anything but anger at the outcome of the situation. A sense of longing fizzled in his stomach as his gaze trailed the pale human’s body. The human half’s midsection leaked with red liquid, pouring onto Steven’s gem half and soaking his hard light form.

He cradled the body of his brother with care despite still barely registering the fact that Steven was gone. 

The gem took another moment to look himself over as well, a deep cut separating his left arm from his shoulder blade which was barely hanging on by a thread. His human half’s arm lay a few feet away. 

The gem leaned his head upwards, eyes catching the pink gem in front of him. She stood with her legs crossed, arms hidden behind her back carrying a long weapon, and spiky ponytails shooting upwards. He stared. 

“You done yet?” Spinel questioned, annoyed. The diamond continued to stare, his diamond pupils attempting to send daggers straight through her skull. The pink gem was unfazed. 

“Yes.” Steven’s gem half relented, setting his brother down on the blood-soaked grass. He placed a gentle kiss on his counterpart's forehead. 

The diamond, although not necessarily needing to breath, sucked a long breath through his teeth, before succumbing to his wound. 

His form shuddered, lingering for just a bit longer before returning to his gem which fell clattering onto the grass leaving only a trail of smokey clouds behind. 


End file.
